Toque de magia
by Shizenai
Summary: Un corazón bondadoso sobre las manos equivocadas puede resultar tan desastroso como un libro de hechizos sobre las bienintencionadas manos de María... [El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El libro de Hechizos de Maria-chan del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).]


_**N/A:** El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El libro de Hechizos de Maria-chan del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP)._

_**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Nakamura Yoshiki, ¡hasta el pobrecito corazón que me maltrata!_

* * *

******Toque de magia**

* * *

Maria miró una vez más hacia atrás mientras arrastraba bruscamente al niño. Aunque, no es que a esas alturas tuviese la esperanza de que fuese a desaparecer por arte de magia, precisamente.

Pese a lo que pudiera parecer —y Dios sabía que tenía todas las pruebas en su contra— siempre había sido una chica responsable. Su abuelo o su padre habían expresado alguna vez lo madura que resultaba para la edad que tenía. Y ella, por consiguiente, sólo había querido hacer más evidente ese hecho ante una de las personas que más atesoraba.

—_Ninguna de ellas te merece..._ —había proclamado en las más de mil ocasiones en las que había despedido con su aura demoníaca a cualquiera de esas tontas chicas que le atosigaban—. _¿Acaso no confías en mí, Ren-sama?_

—_Por supuesto. Maria-chan siempre será mi pequeña muñequita._

Pero, eso y nada más.

Por más sinceros que fuesen sus deseos de proteger a ese radiante hombre de todas las molestas moscas que se le acercaban sin más, Maria entendía también que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en contra de algo tan relativo como el tiempo. Ser lanzada por los aires, besada o acariciada en sus bucles dorados cuando hacía alguna monería, era lo único que Maria podía esperar del actor; como si ella se tratase de otra vulgar y corriente niña.

Después de haber entablado una estrecha relación con Mogami Kyoko y haber sido tratada con la madurez que se merecía a pesar de sus años, le resultaba imperdonable y la enfurecía que alguien como Tsuruga Ren no fuese capaz de tener sus opiniones en cuenta.

Por eso recitó aquel viejo pergamino como último recurso a su desesperación. Aun si sólo fuese por unas horas, podría burlarse de las ataduras del reloj para adelantarse a su tiempo y mostrarle al actor japonés que la diferencia entre su yo actual y el de unos treinta centímetros más, era ínfima.

Ya le había retirado la palabra a media agencia sólo por haberla juzgado presurosamente. No estaba dispuesta a meter a Tsuruga Ren en ese mismo saco...

La niña llamó con irritación a la puerta colocada al fondo del pasillo, y enseguida, un nudo de culpabilidad se atoró en su garganta al obtener aquella grandiosa sonrisa.

—¡Maria-chan, qué alegría! Justo acababa de terminar con mi último encargo. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas a merendar?

La aludida forzó su más inocente sonrisa.

—De hecho, onee-sama, tengo un asunto bastante urgente que atender ahora. Ya que estás un poco libre, me preguntaba si podrías entretener mientras tanto a... ¡Auch!

—¿Maria-chan?

La pequeña agitó sus pies como si una alfombra de brasas ardiera bajo ellos hasta que vio liberado su rubio rizo.

—Idiota... —musitó una voz desconocida—. No hables de mí como si no estuviese delante.

Sorprendida, Kyoko dedicó diez segundos a observar esa nueva figura que compartía el marco de la puerta con la nieta del Presidente.

A simple vista, no parecía mayor que la propia Maria. Tenía un gorro de lana hasta las orejas y la ropa arrugada y desajustaba, como si se la hubieran ceñido a la fuerza. Kyoko no dejó pasar por alto la tensión con la que fruncía constantemente el entrecejo, pero sobre todo, el intenso fulgor de sus grandes ojos como turquesas.

Cuando apartó a la niña de un brusco empujón, el chiquillo cruzó las brazos por encima del pecho y enarcó una ceja mientras la repasaba de pies a cabeza con un afán desafiante.

_«Tan odiosa y desmesuradamente parecido _—pensó Kyoko— _a ese bastardo...»_

—Así que es ésta... —entonó con desdén.

—¿Que soy qué?

—La nueva chacha de mi padre, evidentemente.

Kyoko arrugó el ceño. Siempre había tenido una visión encantadora de los niños, pero ése en concreto empezaba a irritarla de verdad.

—Onee-sama cuidará de ti hasta que yo regrese, así que se bueno con ella —exclamó Maria, al tiempo que tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar un estruendoso: «_¡No necesito que nadie cuide de mí, imbécil!_» Kyoko se inclinó ligeramente cuando ella tiró del borde de su camisa—. ¿Podrías, por favor, ser un poco paciente con él? Es uno de los adorados hijos de los adorados amigos de nuestro adorado Presidente —explicó, simulando graciosos círculos con el dedo índice sobre su sien—. Estoy segura de que si logras controlar la situación sabrá recompensarte por tu esfuerzo.

Inminentemente, un brillo especial cruzó los ojos de Mogami Kyoko. Ella sabía que por dentro estaba furiosa, pero Maria era lo bastante inteligente para pronosticar el efecto que la palabra _desafío_ tendría sobre su mentora.

—Supongo que no pasará nada por entretener a un crío por unas horas...

—¡Eso es! —Sus manitas se unieron con emoción—. Sobre todo, es muy importante que no salga del edificio bajo ninguna circunstancia. Créeme, no sería bueno para su salud.

—Entiendo —masculló en el mismo tono conspiratorio, mirando de reojo al susodicho que les devolvía una mirada fulminante desde lejos.

—A ser posible, procura que tenga el menor contacto con el resto de empleados.

—Pero, Maria, ¿cómo entonces...?

—Onee-sama... —añadió abriendo exageradamente sus ojos—. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Kyoko asintió tomando las manos de la niña y remarcando un gran «_fighting» _en las duras líneas de sus facciones. Cuando vio a Maria doblar la esquina con demasiada prisa, se aclaró la garganta y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para sonreír al niño en su más dulce pose de princesa.

—Y bien, supongo que tendrás un nombre...

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando el chico alzó la mirada; demasiado aterradora para sus cortos y dulces años.

—Puedes llamarme Todopoderoso-sama.

—Y tú a mí Campanilla, qué niño más gracioso... —bufó, haciendo uso de su paciencia tras recibir un mohín—. ¿Va en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Mis padres te pagan para que hagas todo lo que quiero —gruñó—. Yo debería al menos tener el derecho de decidir cómo quiero que me llames.

—Yo no haré lo que quieras, y desde luego, no te llamaré algo como eso. Así que, por favor, elige otra cosa si no quieres que te deje plantado aquí mismo y anuncie una desaparición a nombre de _Pepinillo-kun_... —musitó, aludiendo a su alargado gorro verde.

El niño frunció la boca en una espléndida demostración de pico de pato, y ella, por lo tanto, se dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás. Después de todo, era sólo un niño malcriado, y ella ya había tenido la peor de las experiencias con el más terrible de todos: _Shotaro__._

—¡Está bien, está bien! —gritó su chirriante voz haciendo que se detuviera en mitad del pasillo.

Kyoko tuvo que morderse las comisuras para no compartir una gran sonrisa de victoria.

—Así que ya te acordaste, ¿eh?

—Claro que sí —respondió, con una expresión de suficiencia bastante desconcertante para la sumisión que ella habría esperado—. Yo soy aquí el príncipe, Campanilla. _El príncipe de las hadas_ para ti.

Kyoko se quedó sin habla.

Puede que sólo se tratase de un niño, pero como todo lo que le pasaba en la vida, siempre resultaba peor de lo que parecía.

.

.

.

¡Aquel pequeño engendro tenía que ser el Anticristo!

Kyoko apretó los puños cuando vio nuevamente la taza de chocolate hecha pedazos en el suelo de la cafetería.

—Asqueroso... —escupió con desprecio—. Verdaderamente asqueroso. Haz otro.

Ella se sonrojó con fuerza ante la mirada de todos. Sabía que llevar a aquel diablillo a un lugar tan concurrido iría en contra de las advertencias de Maria, pero nada de lo que había hecho antes había funcionado tampoco: de poco sirvió mostrarle las enormes instalaciones de las que disfrutaba el Presidente en sus ratos de ocio, el niño no parecía impresionado ante ninguna de esas obstentosidades. Si se descuidaba un instante, armaba el caos más impensable, y ya había hecho llorar a tres actrices novatas recalcando con crueldad sus más que cuestionables talentos cuando se hubo infiltrado en el estudio de grabación.

No sabía por qué razón, pero había un insano resquemor hacia semejante oficio en cada uno de sus comentarios. Eso, sin contar con las libertades que se había tomado para destrozar un par de equipos cinematográficos con los que había hipotecado su vida para la eternidad, siempre aludiendo a que sus padres se encargarían de remunerar todos los caprichos de su hijo.

Llevarlo a la cafetería no había mejorado las cosas, pero secretamente había tenido la intención de encontrarse con alguien más allí.

_«A Tsuruga Ren siempre se le habían dado bien los niños»_, pensó Kyoko.

Desgraciadamente, el actor había escogido el peor momento para ausentarse y, Kyoko no era tan irrespetuosa como para llamar a su senpai y obligarlo a descuidar sus tareas, como probablemente haría si le pedía ayuda.

Colocando una nueva taza sobre la mesa, se aseguró de retener la muñeca del niño con más fuerza de la necesaria antes de que éste pudiera tomar el asa.

—Siéntate adecuadamente y quítate ese gorro en la mesa... —masculló con los dientes aplastados, mientras sus ojos anunciaban: «Un movimiento en falso y te juro que te arranco la cabeza.»

El crío bufó por la nariz con desenfado, antes de remover la taza con impertinencia.

—Eres una pésima sirvienta...

—Una vez más; no soy tu sirvienta. Y por favor, deshazte de ese gorro —repuso cruzando sus brazos con severidad.

Cada palabra de su boca avivaba el recuerdo de aquel parásito insufrible de Shotaro.

—Supongo que debes tener una vida muy triste para perder el tiempo en algo tan vergonzoso.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió—. Y la agencia no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse. El trabajo de todas estas personas hace muy felices a los demás, y quizás, si no estuvieras tan concentrado en ti mismo, también te darías cuenta. ¡Ahora quítate ese gorro mientras comes!

—¡No voy a quitarme el gorro! —le gritó saltando de la silla—. ¡Y no me hables de egocentrismo! La mayoría de los que estáis aquí os rebajáis hasta lo imperdonable sólo por un poco de ego. ¡Me dais lástima! —Y entonces, vio Kyoko en sus ojos esa aplastante desolación que creyó haber distinguido en alguna otra parte—. Ésta es una fábrica de felicidad ficticia. La gente como tú comercia con su tiempo para ganarse el aprecio de otros, mientras descuidan a las personas que les extrañan en sus propias casas. ¡Patético!

Kyoko entendió perfectamente el por qué de su resentimiento. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era sentirse culpable por que su mera existencia entorpeciera la vida de sus propios padres.

—A tus padres no les gustaría oírte decir que...

—¿A quién demonios le importa lo que piensen? —la interrumpió—. Después de todo, ellos me dejaron al cuidado de alguien tan deprimente como tú. ¡Está claro que lo que ocurra conmigo les importa una mierda...!

El silencio que prosiguió a esas duras palabras hizo saber a Kyoko por qué de repente se encontraba de pie frente a la mesa. El chico se frotó con resquemor una mejilla colorada y ella sintió un atípico calambre en las yemas de los dedos.

—¡Está bien que pienses de mí lo que te plazca, pero no hables jamás así de tus padres, Shot-...! Quiero decir, ¿me oyes? —le expuso con indignación—. Puede que no lo sepas, pero ellos trabajan duro precisamente para que tú tengas todo lo que se te antoja. Tal vez se equivoquen a veces, pero es injusto que digas que no les importas.

El niño hizo un intento más por protestar antes de que su orgullo se viese desarmado del todo, pero las lágrimas empañaron sus cristalinos ojos verdes, y de inmediato, echó a correr en dirección a la salida.

Sólo había sido un segundo, pero Kyoko recordó a ese niño que no tenía precisamente que ver con Shotaro.

No le había visto desde hacía diez años.

.

.

.

Kyoko había pasado de la vergüenza más absoluta por haber perdido los nervios con ese chiquillo, a la fascinante recreación de cómo retorcería la delicada piel de su oreja en cuanto volviera a tenerle delante. Sin embargo, había transcurrido una hora mientras trataba de encontrarle inútilmente entre todos los numerosos departamentos de la compañía y, sólo un sentimiento de inconfundible pánico hacía latir fuertemente su corazón.

Cielo Santo..., si algo llegaba a pasarle a aquel niño nadie más que ella tendría la culpa.

Había experimentado grandes deseos de complacer su orgullo herido sencillamente porque aquel ridículo comportamiento le había recordado muchísimo al siempre arrogante y desagradecido Fuwa Shotaro. No tenía derecho a ensañarse así con la pobre criatura...

Debía contactar al Presidente aunque ello le supusiera consecuencias fatales por su irresponsabilidad. Nada importaba, sólo el dolor inmenso en esos ojos tan familiares...

Un ruido la hizo saltar de la silla desde donde telefoneaba.

Ella avanzó por el corredor un tanto inquieta y apartó con suavidad la cortina de un vestidor abandonado en el que se agazapaba una pequeña sombra. Esos mismos ojos se alzaron lentamente de sus rodillas y Kyoko se reunió enseguida con él sin entender cómo ese gesto podía afectarle tanto.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Ella abrazó también sus piernas y volvió a correr las cortinas mientras el chico terminaba de dar un par de respingos nerviosos.

—Yo amo a mis padres.

—Lo sé —musitó sin mirarle directamente.

—No quería decir que no fuera importante para ellos. Mamá siempre me deja el refrigerador repleto de comida que prepara ella misma antes de irse a algún viaje, y papá es un idiota que siempre me molesta para saber qué ando haciendo incluso cuando ya lo sabe.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —inquirió el niño ante su desconcertante seguridad—. Ni siquiera los conoces.

—Es cierto, pero puedo ver a través de aquí —Kyoko presionó un dedo sobre su pecho—. Y sé que alguien con tanta determinación tiene que ser producto de unos padres maravillosos.

—Eso es una tontería, ¿sabes? Podría sencillamente engañarte...

La chica compuso una amarga risita ante su mirada incrédula.

—Nadie puede engañarme, Pepinillo-kun. Yo sé lo que es estar al otro lado de tu posición y..., sé que ciertamente eres un ser afortunado por ser lo más importante en el mundo para alguien.

Bajo su intensa mirada ámbar, el niño se sonrojó. Había algo tan cándido y puro en ella que había olvidado incluso lo mucho que detestaba ese estúpido mote.

Kyoko le sonrió tiernamente hasta recordar que había traído algo importante consigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me imagino que tendrás hambre. No has comido en todo el día... —Su mano mostró un yogurt.

—Yo nunca tengo hambre...

—Oh, no digas tonterías. ¡Fíjate! Ésta es una deliciosa cucharada de fresa...

—¿Q-qué demonios te crees que haces?

—Vamos, Pepinillo-kun, abre un poco la boca que el avión quiere aterrizar... ¡Brum!

El niño se arrastró por el suelo mientras la temible cucharita le perseguía. Comenzó a incorporarse sobre su baja estatura cuando quedó reducido al diminuto rincón de aquel vestidor, y Kyoko lo alzó inmediatamente por la cintura haciendo que un sinfín de carcajadas le estallaran en la boca a causa de las cosquillas.

Era absurdo, pero por un segundo, Kyoko había rememorado aquella primera ocasión en la que había hecho reír a su senpai al relatarle los múltiples beneficios de un buen desayuno, durante su periodo como manager.

La actriz aflojó su abrazo y él se giró confundido para ver su cara pálida.

—¿Te encuentras bien...? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ella sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza para emerger de aquel fragmento sin sentido.

—Yo sólo pensé que... —dudó—, de verdad que te pareces...

—¿A quién...?

Los párpados se entrecerraron sobre sus ojos con una chispa de diversión y... ese familiar gesto que había visto componer a ese hombre que acaparaba sus pensamientos terminó por atravesarle el pecho como un arpón, abochornándola.

—¡Bah! Cállate ya, Pepinillo-kun, y quítate ese estúpido gorro de una vez por todas... Es de mala educación.

—¡Sólo si dejas de llamarme algo tan vergonzoso!

El chico tiró del borlón de su sombrero de lana. Una dorada melena cayó como oro fundido sobre su cabeza, con las brillantes puntas rozando sus hombros mientras entornaba los ojos.

—¿Contenta? —profirió con voz agudísima por la vergüenza.

Kyoko asintió con emoción. Volvió a alzar la cucharada ante la que el chico trató de resistirse, pero que finalmente aceptó sólo por el mero placer que ese gesto parecía provocarle a la chica. Y entonces, pensó en qué se sentiría siendo lo más importante en el mundo para alguien tan especial como parecía ella.

—Está bien, te llamaré Ren.

—¿Hmn? —gruñó con la boca llena, distraído—. ¿Qué?

Ni Shotaro, ni el príncipe Corn. Ese niño le recordaba sólo a _él_.

Kyoko le sacó la lengua con burla.

El chico jamás sabría en quién demonios pensaba ella mientras le miraba con semejante ternura, pero lo que siempre tendría claro es que, si alguna vez necesitaba un buen nombre, ése sería el indicado para él.

.

.

.

Maria sintió un profundo alivio cuando logró desentrañar el contra-hechizo del libro encantado. A pesar de que había costado localizarlo, resultaba en realidad bastante sencillo.

Ella había recitado las palabras mágicas con el único fin de envejecerse y otorgar desahogo a su corazón, la única forma de deshacer tal embrujo era precisamente liberando los pesares que la atormentaban. ¡Por supuesto, el hecho de que el encantamiento afectara equivocadamente a Tsuruga Ren no había entrado nunca en sus planes!

Justo cuando corría hacía el lugar de encuentro para darle las gracias a Kyoko por haber cuidado de su _particular_ amigo, vio a la susodicha cargando una bandeja con sopa caliente desde el otro lado del pasillo. Estaba a punto de acudir en su ayuda para abrirle la puerta cuando ésta se movió sin la necesidad de que nadie la tocase.

Maria no podía creer todavía que fuera Tsuruga Ren en su desmesurada estatura habitual el que se erguía delante de ella, aunque nadie parecía tan remotamente sorprendido como su propia mentora.

Ella aguardó detrás de la esquina sigilosamente.

—Oh, ¿Tsuruga-san? —Su rostro se volvió súbitamente pálido—. N-no me diga que... ¡Dios! Sólo me fui un momento cuando estaba dormido, ¿se ha puesto a armar escándalo?

—Pues...

—¡Déjeme ver!

—Mogami-san, no te preocupes. Ya se ha marchado.

Una sombría expresión deformó el rostro de Kyoko como si una bala inesperada acabase de hacerle un agujero en el pecho. Maria no estaba segura desde su posición, pero pensó que Tsuruga Ren le había arrebatado la bandeja por temor a que el temblor de sus manos la hiciera caer al suelo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo el actor con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida.

—P-pero... yo quería... antes de que él... —sollozó—. Le dije cosas horribles, pero yo le prometí que estaría a su lado cuando despertase y... lo he dejado solo.

—Nunca se había sentido tan bien antes, Mogami-san. Estoy seguro de que él estará bien.

—¿Y usted cómo puede saberlo? —repuso claramente desconfiada.

Maria observó con expectación.

El actor se reclinó lentamente y apretó los dedos de la mano sobre el borde del corpiño naranja de la chica.

—Porque puedo ver a través de aquí —repitió en un gesto familiar—. Y sé que cualquier persona que llegue a cruzarse en tu camino acabará automáticamente bendecido por la suerte.

Maria notó a Kyoko súbitamente rígida, pero la desolación no abandonó su rostro del todo. Y no lo entendía. Después de haber pasado un tiempo al lado de la versión más rebelde de su senpai, sólo rezaba por perderle de vista.

—Es que... tengo la sensación de que no voy a volver a verle —barbotó cabizbaja—. Quería mirarle un ratito más mientras dormía, o abrazarle antes de que pudiera irse para que supiera que yo... que yo...

Repentinamente, Tsuruga Ren la miró con ojos muy absortos. Apartó la bandeja con la sopa cuidadosamente y extendió el otro brazo para atraer hacia sí la cintura de la chica que pronto quedó rodeada entre puro y reconfortante músculo.

Maria contuvo un gemido. Había perdido la esperanza de que su mentora fuese psicológicamente capaz de reaccionar ante aquello, pero increíblemente, devolvió con timidez ese agradecido abrazo.

—No digas cosas precipitadas, Mogami-san —le respondió inclinando la barbilla—. Alguien con un mote tan ridículo como _Pepinillo-kun_ no puede pasar desapercibido en este mundo. Quizá vuelvas a encontrarlo entre los pasillos cuando menos te lo esperes...

Tsuruga Ren le guiñó un ojo antes de separarse suavemente de ella.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una inaplazable cita con la nieta del Presidente.

Maria tragó grueso.

Era curioso como la frase que habría puesto a cualquier chica de cabeza provocaba en su cuerpo un estremecimiento que no auguraba nada bueno. Se encogió sobre sus hombros y echó a correr no sin antes mirar una vez más a la peculiar pareja.

Puede que el engorroso hechizo le consiguiera la reprimenda más monstruosa de la historia, pero, sin duda alguna, el brillo en los ojos de Mogami Kyoko le había hecho saber que todo había merecido la pena.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse sobre qué manos acunarían el corazón de Tsuruga Ren.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sí, gente, es exactamente lo que parece (xD). Yo sólo quería jugar con el tiempo y tratar de entender un poco la soledad del pequeño Kuon._

_Por si les rondaba por la cabeza... ¿Si Kyoko es incapaz de reconocer a Ren tal cual (sólo con un cambio de look), por qué iba a reconocer a Kuon unos años más joven que cuando ella lo encontró y después de tantísimo tiempo? A eso me aferré (xD)._

_Gracias a todos por leer. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
